Bittersweet Memories
by the cab
Summary: Riku's vision of the afternoon sun blurred as the wind gently blew through his hair. Songfic to Tsuki no Uta. Set before and after KHII. Onesided RxS.


**Pairings:** Riku x Sora

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Gackt and Riku but I don't. *Sob* Yes, It's true. I'm just a poor fanfgirl. I don't own anything.

**Source:** Some scenes/dailogue taken from KHI, KHII:Final Mix, KH:CoM manga

**Song:** _Tsuki no Uta_ by Gackt Camui

* * *

**~Bittersweet Memories~**

Riku made his way to the large egg shaped machine in the center of the room. He was a frequent visitor. He would spend hours just staring at his sleeping friend and today was no different. The boy inside looked so peaceful, without a care in the world. It reminded him of their time back on the island.

_A shining, pure white T-shirt_

_A rainbow floating in a spray of water_

_Gazing thoughtfully at the sky_

_The wind plays with countless things_

_Nothingness was our own happiness_

Everything had been so simple and innocent then. They would spend hours gazing out over the ocean together in silence. He closed his eyes. He could see the other boy sitting on the papou tree next to him, his blue eyes shinning with the afternoon sun. He could almost smell the salt and feel the warm breeze blow through his hair. He smiled. It seemed like so long ago.

_More deeply than anyone else, I even give my heart to you_

Riku placed his forehead against the glass.

"Sora..."

He wanted, no _needed_, to see the other boy's face smiling at him. He longed to see those beautiful eyes again. He would protect Sora's sleep, no matter what.

_Even now right here, I'm only gazing at you_

He stood on top of the skyscraper watching the scene below. Roxas was surrounded by heartless. Riku watched the nobody slice through them with ease. The boy soon sensed his presence and looked up. What would he do now that he knew he was being watched? Roxas flipped, landing at the base of the building. Riku couldn't help but smirk as he watched him charge straight up the side. So he wasn't willing to do all the work himself? Hmph. He leaped of the edge just as Roxas hurled the keyblade towards him. Riku caught it with ease and glanced at the younger boy as he passed. He was amused to see the other do the same.

_If it's a dream that I cannot return to once more,_

_I'll destroy it_

With the heartless disposed of, their truce ended. The sound of metal colliding with metal echoed off the surrounding buildings. He quickly lost and glared up at the nobody.

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?!"

"Shut up."

Roxas raised his weapon for the final strike.

Riku reacted immediately. He grabbed the fallen blade at his side and slashed at his enemy's unprotected midsection. The boy collapsed. Riku made his way over to the still figure and stared at the now unhooded face. He looked so much like Sora. He raised the keyblade and jammed it into the ground next that face in frustration. Could he really trust Diz?

Riku was shocked to see Roxas regain consciousness and slowly get to his feet. He shouldn't be able to move after that blow! He tensed, knowing what would come next. The boy lashed out but Riku jumped back and avoided the attack with ease. However, he had no time to think as the blond charged him. Riku shot a dark energy blast but the nobody sliced through it with little effort and continued to close the distance between them. Soon the boy was upon him, slicing and slashing at his target. Riku dodged each attack, his last jump placing distance between them once again.

"Quit fooling around!" Roxas yelled.

Riku looked down and thought for a moment. He had to be sure. He looked back at the blond.

"What's wrong, Sora? Are you done already? Pretty pathetic." He taunted.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's losing!" Immediately Roxas gasped and placed his hand to his mouth, uncertain where that outburst had come from.

"You really are his Nobody...I guess I have to trust Diz."

_You're unforgettable, I want to see you once more_

"Why do you keep talking about him?! I'm myself!" He yelled and called upon his second keyblade. "I'm me!" Roxas screamed as he charged.

Riku managed to avoid the first attack but was forced to call upon dark shield to try and block the second. The force of the blow pushed him back a few yards. He groaned and collapsed to one knee in pain.

"You can't beat me, no matter how much you try!"

"I guess so..." Riku breathed out. "Looks like I have to do it."

"Do what?"

He stood. "The power sitting in my heart..." He reached a hand up and removed his blindfold. "The power suppressed by my heart..." The cloth fell to the ground. "If I were to be someone else..." He would do anything for Sora, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Riku screamed as pillars of raw energy exploded and swirled around him.

"The power of darkness."

_The mirages pile up_

_Your shadows, I collect them_

Riku watched the unconscious boy for a while before Diz appeared out of a portal. He pulled the hood over his head, hiding his face. He didn't want to be seen, not like this.

_I keep waiting for you though the hands of my watch have stopped_

"You're here?" Namine asked.

"Yeah..." He answered, not turning his gaze from the sleeping figure in front of him. He didn't spend as much time here any more. He couldn't afford to. Since he brought Roxas, the facility was under constant attack. He had to protect them. Without Roxas, Sora would never wake up.

"You're hurt." She said. So she had seen the wound across his arm. No matter.

"Just a scratch." He changed the subject. "There are more and more nobodies getting in. We've got no time to waste."

"I know." Her attention turned to the sleeping boy.

"Just a bit longer."

_On sleepless nights, and on mornings when you have to sigh_

_There's your beloved song of the moon_

"Riku!" He heard someone call his name.

Sora came running up to him. He was very happy and excited about something.

"Guess what!" The younger boy demanded.

Riku smiled. "What?"

Sora blushed.

"I asked Kairi out and she said yes!"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied. "You just caught me off guard. That's great, Sora!"

"So you're really okay with it?"

"Yeah."

_Some time far away, when even our bodies are left behind_

_Right now, right here, only I remain_

He watched him leave before leaning heavily against the trunk of the tree and looking out over the ocean. Tears began to form in his eyes. His beloved Sora was gone.

_I believed we'd always be together unchanging_

_Once more, like I did at that time, I want to love you_

Riku's vision of the afternoon sun blurred as the wind gently blew through his hair.

* * *

**Author's Notes: That's it folks! Let me know what you think! ^_^ ****I'm sorry to all fellow RikuxSora fans! Please don't kill me! RxS 4ever!**


End file.
